fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cartoons Represented
What is going on here?! I am only posting information that I think this page and some of it keeps getting deleted. Why?! - User:Narutoheroes12 (UTC) 15:19 - 1/16/09 Powerpuff Girls Z Why can't we seem to post anything about the PPG anime here? It had to have had some influence on the FusionFall girls. :No no, because that is just one remake, in fact it enters in the same category as Totaly Drama Island and Robot Boy: it was sponsored by CN but is not one of their original series, so no mentions should be made. FusionFaller 15:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well I really think we should include that since they are technically part of Cartoon Network. Besides, people wouldn't care! I think it should be added, if you watch an episode and then compare PPGZ to Fusionfall characters you can see that they used the character design as the base template for fusionfall and technically it is a sponsored by the japan branch of CN meaning it is part of their product. :Yeah there must be some sort of influence.PPGZ should be added.--Arceus Master Pyro (Dexter ♥ Blossom) 23:16, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm still not convinced. Of course they look a lot alike, after all both are spin-offs of the same original designs in which the girls have to have the most visual aspects of the originals: the colors, the haircuts and the voices. However, until there is something concrete that appears in FusionFall and appears in the Japanese version that doesn't appears in the old one (an enemy, weapon, place, anything) I have to strongly discourage adding the other version of PPG as a serie represented in FF. That, and still the fact that it's managed by an external animation company, not by the "Japanese branch" of CN. FusionFaller 23:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I say maybe it is just a hybrid of them both, The originals powers and blood and the anime's looks I thought I'd add this vid link because it has a seen sorta from the original show. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhM9zExrHsE&feature=related FlapJack? Currently, I don't see anything on FF that relates to Flapjack. =/ Shouldn't we take it off, until they actually give visual interpretation of Flapjack? :Actually there is a K'nuckles T-shirt--Arceus Master Elemental(Dexter ♥ Blossom) 23:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Flapjack is one of the characters featured on youtube video with hidden nanos found in the game through my playlistings data http://www.youtube.com/my_playlists?pi=0&ps=20&sf=&sa=0&sq=&dm=2&p=3B80C6A32051DD2D# What's a NPC? ???? an NPC is a Non Playing Character. They are there to give out missions and more. KND Okay obviously the fusionfall KND have to be over 13--NatDuv 03:48, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I think the whole "world coming to an end" thing might just be good enough reason to suspend that policy. Also, that memory plunger or whatever it is was on the moon, and Planet Fusion ate that. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 06:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) EDIT:the KND could be oldfer and they were recomishiouned for this event--RobDiesel 13:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) OR they could be 12! until age 13 theyre knd. pre-teens can still be KND! OR they could have been older than that,i eman,you saw teh PGG as 16 now Yah, they are probably 12, the powerpuff's are an older series so techniclly they would be older than them Wait but tey were twelve by the end of KND and its the future so they have to be older--NatDuv 18:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Transformers Animated Could Transformers animated go on Fusion Fall?!?!?!?! NoThe Planetcomet NO WAY!never the transformers will make it